Relax
by KatieJHK
Summary: After a long day, all Troy wants to do is come home to his sweetheart and help her relax. But will Gabi let him, or put up a fight? ONE-SHOT


**Relax **

**Hey guys, so I know I don't often write but I just had this idea come to me today. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you like it. **

"Baby", Troy called as he entered his apartment that night. Gabi was meant to have come over after class so they could spend the night together. He was hoping she hadn't bailed, especially since she was so stressed out with her classes lately. He just wanted them to be together for a relaxing night where he could hold her and kiss her whenever she would start to worry.

Raising his brow, he continued further into his apartment, noticing all the lights off except for in the office.

"Sweetheart, are you here?" Troy called out again while stripping off his jacket and shoes. Once more receiving no answer, he pushed the slightly ajar office door open, smiling when he saw his girlfriend intently highlighting her law textbook and quickly transferring her notes to the laptop in front of her. She looked so beautiful he thought to himself, noticing the way she had her dark hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. Her black glasses slightly hanging in front of her eyes and one leg tucked under her on the office chair. He crept forward, trying to minimise the amount of noise he was making (not that she would notice anyway, her focus was unbelievable).

"Hey beautiful" Troy said as he gently placed a kiss on her temple. Gabi jump slightly in the chair, immediately spinning to face him as a sigh of relief graced her lips. "Hey" she breathed as she let Troy elope her in his arms.

"You ok?" he asked once he let her go, forcing her to stand up so he could sit down with her in his lap.

"Yeah, just trying to get these study notes down. I have so much work for my law classes at the moment, it's unbelievable!" Gabi stated, still peering at the screen while making slight adjustments to the notes.

"Are you nearly finished, I was hoping we could just relax tonight?" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around her body, effectively trapping her arms to her sides.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I just really want to get this done. Please just let me finish?"

"What about a compromise?"

"Troy-"

"Just hear me out?"

"Fine. What is it that you propose?"

"I'll let you finish your notes, if you come sit on the couch and let me hold you while you complete them" Troy stated as he squeezed her tighter, hoping she would agree.

"I need the desk babe, I have to highlight my book and it will just take longer if I have it spread out everywhere on the couch. Please just let me finish."

"Ok, ok. Here's what I propose as a second option then. I'll let you finish these notes as fast as you can while I go and start a bubble bath. You are then going to sit in that bath till I feel you are completely relaxed and almost about to fall asleep. Deal?"

Gabi felt her insides melt at the sweet words her boyfriend just whispered to her. She couldn't believe how charming and supportive he was, but he did understand what she was going through. He was currently in the same court, only 3 years ahead.

They had met one day in the library while she was studying. He had asked if he could plug his computer charger into the port behind her desk as he took the space next to her in order to complete his own work. He had immediately captured her attention with his sweet voice and caring nature when only 15 mins later she let out a frustrated sigh in struggling to understand the text in front of her. Needless to say, he asked if she needed help, seeing as though he already had completed that unit. The rest they say is history...

"That would be wonderful", Gabi said as she leaned back and placed a kiss on his check while his arms remained around her. "Do you not have any work to do tonight?"

"No, fortunately none of the senior lawyers needed the assistance of an intern in the firm today so I worked on my own things for a couple of hours".

"Oh, that was lucky. Ok if you will just let me go, I will quickly finish this" stated Gabi struggling to get out of Troy's hold to finish her notes.

"Hey! I didn't even get a greeting kiss. I think my girl owes me a kiss before I start her bath" Troy said, placing numerous kisses to her neck.

"You're right, I haven't. Here".

As Troy gradually released her in his arms, she turned her body to face him. Closing her eyes and slowly leaning towards his face, she captured his lips in hers, attempting to convey all her thanks and love in that one single lip lock.

Pulling back, Troy smiled into her eyes. Giving her one last kiss on the forehead, he got up and left her to finish.

Not even 15 mins later, Gabriella emerged from the office making her way out into the hallway to find her boyfriend. At the same time Troy emerged from the bathroom, smiling at Gabi and reached for her hand.

Slowly opening the bathroom door again, Gabriella couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the lights had been turned out and instead numerous candles lit up the room. The smell of bubble bath and strawberry scented candles wafted under her nose as she turned towards Troy smiling as he kissed her again on the forehead.

"You're the sweetest, you know that" she said quietly, leaning against his side.

"I just know how you're feeling at the moment and anything I can do to help I'm sure wouldn't go a miss" Troy said gently taking the bottom of her shirt and bringing it over her head. She blushed, embarrassed at the situation.

"Hey hey, why are you blushing? I've seen you naked before and you have seen me?"

"I know, no no, it's not about that. It's just...you're being so sweet and I can't help but feel like I should be doing more for you. I mean we do that same course and I know how stressed I am now, I want to be there for you too" Gabi said, slowly stroking his chest over the top of his dress shirt.

Grabbing her hand and holding it to his heart, Troy pulled her closer. "Hey, you have no idea what you do for me. When I come home you always have something ready for dinner. You make me less stressed just knowing you'll be there when I ask and don't you remember the numerous assignments you have proof read for me. I'm just simply returning to favour".

"I really don't do that much Troy..."

"Sweetheart...you do more than you can possibly imagine. Now are you going to have this bath or let it waste and get cold?"

Smiling, she stepped forward once again, wrapping her arms around his torso and whispered "thank you". Troy returned the hug, gently pulling back only so he could next concentrate on getting her jeans off.

"Will you come in with me" Gabi said, looking down at him as he slid her first leg out of the jeans.

"If you would like me too, then of course I will".

"I want you too".

Standing back up straight after riding her of the jeans, he then unbuttoned his shirt, chucking it to the side along with hers.

After all clothes were shed, Troy allowed Gabi to hop in first. With her sitting in between his legs, he pulled her back slightly, wrapping his arms around her middle. She leant back, resting her head next to his neck and placed her arms on top of his.

"You ok now?" Troy whispered in her right ear as he gently brought his hand up to the left side of her head to stoke her hair with warm water.

"Yes, thank you so much. I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, close your eyes and just relax".

**So I'm thinking this will just be a one-shot for the mean time. I hope you all liked it and please review. I don't have much time for writing as just like Gabi I am currently stressing over uni but I do like to hear feedback – whether it be good or bad! **

**Much love! **

**Katie xx**


End file.
